


Destined

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: Soulmate. That’s what they called it. The voice in your head. You could hear him all the time. Since the age of thirteen he was always a constant presence in your mind. Poe Dameron, that’s what the voice called himself.“Your lucky to have a soulmate.” your mother had told you. “Almost everyone does but could you imagine what it feels like for those who don’t? Knowing that there’s no one out there you’re destined to be with?”Soon you realized he could hear you too. Poe became your best friend, One that’s with you wherever you go. He knew you better than possibly even yourself, but what could you expect from someone who practically lives in your head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you do a Poe x reader soulmate au where they can hear each other’s thoughts ? Maybe Poe likes to think really cheesy stuff just to make reader blush? 
> 
> A/N: I actually really enjoyed writing this but I’m having mixed feelings about how it turned out so feedback is certainly welcomed! I also feel like I may have strayed from the original ask a little but I hope you like it!

Soulmate. That’s what they called it. The voice in your head. You could hear him all the time. Since the age of thirteen he was always a constant presence in your mind. Poe Dameron, that’s what the voice called himself. At first he was so loud and overbearing. The constant chatter of someone else consciousness made it a little hard for the first couple weeks to function properly. After a while you learned to tune him out, turning his presence from a roar to a quiet whisper.

“Your lucky to have a soulmate.” your mother had told you. “Almost everyone does but could you imagine what it feels like for those who don’t? Knowing that there’s no one out there you’re destined to be with?”

Soon you realized he could hear you too. You found yourselves talking to one another regularly and over the years it developed into a close friendship. Poe became your best friend, One that’s with you wherever you go. He knew you better than possibly even yourself, but what could you expect from someone who practically lives in your head.

“You know, I was thinking.” Poe started

“You’re always thinking.” you said picking a fruit off the stand in front of you. The market was always busy at this time of day. People of all sorts of species flocked around you moving from one stand to the next. 

“Did you hear me?” he asked

You turned your attention from the crowd back to the voice in your head. “Sorry, say it again.”

“I was thinking that after all these years you’ve never asked me what I look like.”

It had crossed your mind before but you never bothered to ask. You figured that regardless of what he looked like that wouldn’t change the fact that he’s your soulmate, and with him always in your mind it became easy to forget that the voice was an actual being living an actual life. “You’ve never asked me.” you said throwing his accusation back at him.

You could hear the amusement in his tone “Maybe I want to be surprised.”

“oh you’ll be surprised. I’m actually part lizard.” you teased, glancing around the fruit stand once more before moving off to the vegetable booth.

Poe was silent for a moment but you could faintly hear his train of thought mulling over the possibility of you belonging to a lizard species. “Your Lying.” 

“How do you know that?” You thought, tucking vegetables into your basket. An old woman sat behind the booth counter watching you closely.

“I can feel it.”

You raised your brows. So Poe is a physic now. “Oh yeah, What else can you feel?” 

“If what I’m sensing is accurate,” he began “I would have to say you’re probably the most beautiful girl in the galaxy.”

Warmth spread through your cheeks turning them a shade of pink. You smiled absently down at the food in your hand “Poe Dameron. That is the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” you placed the vegetable in your basket and looked over at the old woman expecting her to charge you for the food. You were shocked to find her already looking at you with a wide smile. She gestured to your blushed face and tapped lightly at the side of her head. She understood what was going on. You smiled back at her “Hes quite the character.” You said handing the credits in her direction. 

“Your embarrassed, why?” Poe asked.

“Some old lady just caught me blushing like an idiot.”

“I made you blush? You must really like me!” he was teasing you.

You rolled your eyes, trying to navigate your way out of the market “Careful, I might change my mind.”

“No you couldn’t possibly. Were destined for each other.”

You paused. Were you really destined for each other? Your connection says yes but most people you know have met their soulmate by now.

“Whats wrong? I can hear you worrying.”

“its- its nothing.” you continued walking.

“Remember when I said I could feel you lying? I can feel that now.”

The street in this part of town was just as crowded as the market place. You were never one for crowds so you weaved in and out of people tying to get through as quickly as possible. “I just want to meet you. The real you.”

It was Poe’s turn to pause. “Soon.” He said. “Fate will bring us together.”

That was always his excuse “I’m tired of waiting for-” You collided with a man, stopping your train of thought. Your basket nearly slipped from your grip but you caught a good hold just in time. “I’m so sorry!” You apologized, making sure you hadn’t hurt him when you slammed into him. 

The smile he gave you was kind. “No problem ma’m. I should have been watching where I was going.” What a gentleman taking all the blame. 

You smiled back at him awkwardly “Well I’ll just get going.” you said excusing yourself, and you both continued in your respected ways.

“Sorry about that a girl just hit into me what were you saying?” Poe asked.

You laughed at the irony. “Funny because I just ran into a guy. I don’t think he’s from around here. He’s dressed a little to warm for our weather.”

“This girl looked so shaken when she hit me. She almost lost her basket when we crashed.”

You slowed your pace. “A basket?” you said looking down at your own.

“Yeah full of all kinds of food. She probably just came from this market down here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would first like to thank all of you patient people out there who read the first part and encouraged a second. This is dedicated to you guys! I also need to thank Faestae for being such a rad friend and helping me out with this. Part two wouldn’t exist without her! Sorry this took forever, I actually finished it a long time ago but forgot to post it here /)-(\

When you were younger your mother used to tell you stories about her soulmate, your father. The best story, at least in your opinion, was the story of how they met. As you’d sit at her feet grasping onto each word she’s said, you liked to imagine what it would be like when you met your own soulmate. And this? This definitely wasn’t it.

You stood in the middle of the street as a rock in a stream. Unmoving as people flowed around you, some grumbling at the inconvenience of having to take a few extra steps. Everything swirled around you in a blur of indistinguishable shapes and colors. It had to be him, your soulmate.

“Are you alright dear?” The woman was frail and spoke softly. It’s the same old woman from the market. You looked down at her trying to focus on the words she’d said. “Are you alright?” She placed a hand on your arm this time.

Were you okay? You didn’t feel okay. Honestly you felt ready to throw up. “I’m fine, but-” you looked around at the passing faces, not one of them recognizable.

“I understand.” The woman patted your shoulder, smiling. “He went towards the market.”

The market! You looked down the road, it’s not very far off.

“Wait.” Your attention snapped back to the old woman “How did you-”

She laughed, the gesture exaggerating the lines in her face. “No time for questions, go!” She nudged you in the direction of the market and before you could protest or thank her or think about how strange that whole exchange was she’d disappeared back into the stream of citizens.

As the woman had said there was no time for questions. You turned and started weaving your way back towards the market. You could almost see the covered tops of the market booths standing like hopeful beacons in the cobbled square. You’re so close. So close to your destiny. Every step had the knots in your stomach twisting tighter. It was nauseating. As the market neared and the walkway traffic thinned you found yourself running. The impact of your boots against the stone ground sent vibrations up your legs. The sensation grounds you, keeping you in the now, distracting you from the nerves.

Buildings flew past in monotone streaks until finally opening up into the town square. Market booths lined the perimeter and formed three rows down the center. The stands were packed tight together in attempts to fit as many in as possible. The only problem is it meant more objects to obscure your view and the wandering shoppers added to it. You had to find him- fast.

“Find who?”

You’d completely forgotten about your intertwined consciences. Quickly making your way down the first aisle, you looked around the area searching for anyone who could resemble him.

“Poe where are you?”

“Where am I?”

You maneuvered around a group of girls next to the fruit stand. “Yes. Where are you?”

“Why do-”

The old woman’s words come back to you. “There’s no time for questions, Poe.” Turning down the next aisle you dodged through a couple’s conversation. Had your mother been there she’d chastise you for being impolite.

“I’m on a planet.” Poe finally said.

You rolled your eyes, conveying annoyance to him through thought. “Which one? I need you to be specific.”

“For a girl with no time you sure have a lot of questions.”

The urge to scream rose up like bile in your throat. You couldn’t deal with his antics right now, Could he not feel how important this situation was? “Please, just tell me where you are.” You reached the end of the current aisle quicker than the others. There’s only one to go. The nerves you’d been trying to suppress were now teetering on the edge of panic. He had to be here.

From your current point you had a decent view of this stretch of the market. Scanning across each person you hoped you’d be able to pick him out from where you stood.

“Kuat.”

“Kuat? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The planet.” He paused. The silence becoming uncomfortable. “It’s called Kuat.”

In that moment the knots twisting your stomach to mush dissipated as you sucked in a short breath. “Kuat. You’re sure it’s Kuat?” You held the air in your lungs waiting for his response.

“Yes.”

Your breath flew past your lips in a sigh. That’s not your planet. Setting your basket down and sinking to the floor with it, you leaned back against a post supporting a market booth canopy.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” His tone is gentle, he knows you’re hurting.

You shook your head swallowing the lump in your throat. “No. It’s nothing. It-it was a misunderstanding.” This whole time you’d been chasing after a stranger while the real Poe is light years away. Here you were thinking the universe had decided to be kind for once and give you what you wanted. Yes. It was all just one big misunderstanding.

Your sorrow seeps into Poe’s mind. “You want to be left alone?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes.” Poe’s an ever constant presence but he always knows when you need space. That’s one thing about him you’re grateful for.

“Okay. Think real loud if you need me and I’ll be back.”

You said nothing but he didn’t expect a response. Slowly you felt the connection between your minds fade until it was barely noticeable. It’s a wonder how he learned to do that.

Now that you’re mostly alone you felt you could really let it out. All the disappointment and shattered hopes you let spill from inside you, taking the form of warm tears. How foolish must you look crying in the public market, but the more tears that slipped down your cheeks the less you cared.

“Hey!” A gravely voice yelled causing you to jump.

Muscles tensed as you raised your head to be met with the sight of a squatty creature. His physique resembled a melted candle with leathery brown and green skin and three protruding eyes. One chubby clawed finger extended towards you. “You need to leave. You’re scaring off the customers.”

Wiping tear tracks from your face you apologized. You grabbed your basket and stood up to leave. The man grumbled something beneath his breath about kids these days not having any respect. Ignoring is snide comment and sympathetic looks from passer byes you found the nearest road out of the market.

The sun was beginning to set over your small town. By this time of day most people were already home preparing dinner for their families leaving the streets almost empty. You thanked the stars. After today you didn’t have the energy to deal with anyone. You watched your feet as you walked hopping it would get you home faster. As a child you used to believe it did. Without landmarks to gauge distance from, walking time seemed to fly by. As you watched and listened to each lonely tap of rubber souls against cobblestone you were suddenly aware of another set of footsteps following close behind. Their steps echoed off the buildings lining the street. The comfort of solitude slipped away with each sound.

“Funny, we keep crossing paths.”

There went your hopes of no human contact. You turned slightly as you walked, getting a look at the speaker. You cursed silently seeing it was the stranger, the one you’d suspected to be your soulmate. Lucky he hadn’t crossed paths with you earlier or this would have been awkward.

“Yeah. Funny.” You snickered focusing on the path ahead.

The stranger’s pace quickened to catch up with you. “You live around here?” His steps now fell in time with yours, walking comfortably next to you.

“Yeah.” You looked up at him. He’s taller than you, but a couple of those inches had to be due to all his dark hair. “You’re not from here though, are you?”

The stranger’s lips pulled into a smirk across his stubbled face. “How’d you know?”

It was something you’d picked up on the first time you’d ran into him. “Your cloths.” You said looking his attire up and down. “You’re dressed too warm for this season.”

“Hmm.” He hummed glancing over his shoulder then back down at you. “Guess I hadn’t noticed. I never really take it off.”

With your turn coming up on the left you veered off the current road to take it. Expecting the stranger to continue on his way you were surprised to see him turn the corner with you after looking back down the road behind him.

“What are you going this way for?” You asked. “It’s just hoses down here.”

He shrugged “Figured I’d walk the rest of the way with you. I’ve come this far.” There’s that gentlemanly behavior from before.

You didn’t protest like you normally would have. You found his company to be enjoyable. In fact you’d almost forgotten about all the things bothering you in the short time he’s been with you. You kept up a comfortable conversation for the remainder of the walk home. There never seemed to be a quiet moment between you. Where you lacked he provided something to say and vice versa.

Before you know it you’re on the little dirt trail leading to your doorstep.

“Well. This is it.” You gestured to your stout little home. It’s made of stone and wood like just about everything else around here seemed to be. The town you live in is old and not exactly overflowing with the wealth it takes to afford high quality materials.

“It’s-” He hesitated. “It’s nice. Cozy.”

You huffed. “It’s something alright.”

He laughed before glancing down both directions of the road behind him.

“Did you lose something?”

“Huh?” He looked back at you.

“You’ve been doing that the whole way here.”

He raised his brows like he’s surprised you’d noticed. “Oh. Yeah. It’s nothing I just-” Before he’s able to finish a shrill beeping sounds from his pocket. He digs through his jacket, pulling out a small comlink. “I’ll be right there.” He speaks into it.

“Who’s that?” You asked, watching him replace the device in his pocket.

“Just a friend.”

“Where are they?”

“Back in town.”

“What’re you meeting for?”

The stranger sighed playfully. “You know, You sure have a lot of questions.”

You paused. That was familiar. Just that one phrase or part of it.

He started down the road back the way you’d come. “I’ll see you around!” He said.

“Yeah.” You called after him. “I’ll see you around.”


End file.
